


When All is Said and Done

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a couple to do when they’ve done it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All is Said and Done

Andrea Sachs dragged her brush through her hair, reveling in the scratch of the bristles against her scalp. It was as close to a scalp massage as she was going to get; Miranda had a thing about her hair being touched, and therefore assumed everyone else did as well. Andy, however, was resourceful, and as she brushed through her hair once more she nearly purred. 

“Are you a pony?” Miranda asked, peering over the rims of her glasses at her lover as the younger woman preened. 

“I prefer to think of myself as a cat. Cats love being pampered.” Andy frowned. “Hmm…though the pony thing…I would not object to being ridden.” 

Miranda simply rolled her eyes and looked back down at The Book. 

Andy set the brush down and scooted closer to Miranda. She placed a hand on Miranda’s thigh, stroking gently through the silk sheet that covered her legs. When Miranda offered no reaction other than a quick flip of a page, Andy slid her hand higher. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Trying to seduce you.” 

“You’re not doing a very good job.” 

Andy sighed and crawled over to her side of the bed, snuggling beneath the covers. “All right…maybe I’ll try a new approach.” 

Miranda offered a non-committal grunt. 

“Miranda, I want to have sex.” 

“There’s a vibrator in the second drawer of your nightstand.” 

Andy whined. “I want to have sex with you.” 

Miranda lowered The Book and peered at her lover. “I’m sympathetic to your needs, darling. Truly I am.” 

“But you’re not in the mood.” 

“Would you be if you’d spent the entire day plotting various ways to maim Irv Ravitz?” 

“No, I suppose not,” Andy conceded with a sigh. “Though who knows…I could see that bloodlust thing applying to you.” 

“If the murder had actually taken place, perhaps.” 

“My libido shall curse his existence.” 

“As will mine, I’m sure.” 

“Oh please.” Andy grabbed the lotion sitting atop the nightstand and squeezed a generous dollop into her palm. “You’ve got your Book. Who needs the skilled touch of a rather superb lover when you’ve got pictures of half-naked ladies to scrutinize?” 

“Andrea, we’ve had this conversation before.” 

“We’ve had every conversation before. Does that mean we should stop talking altogether?” 

“You’re being insufferable tonight.” 

Andy grinned as she worked the lotion into her forearms. “I know.” 

“I really don’t know why I put up with you.” 

“Because I make your coffee exactly the way you like it. Oh, and because of the orgasms. You love the orgasms.” 

Miranda huffed. She could not, of course, deny the allegation.

As Andy massaged the lotion into her fingers, she asked, “What do you want to do this weekend?” 

“That’s two days from now.” 

“I know, but maybe we should come up with a plan.” 

“Must there be a plan?” 

“What’s wrong with having something to look forward to?” 

Miranda set The Book down once more and removed her glasses, glowering at Andy. “We can look forward to the notion of the weekend without there being some event to mark the occasion.” 

“I suppose that’s true.” 

“Andrea,” Miranda said quietly. “We’ve been together for six years. Our relationship is not going to fall apart if we don’t go skydiving, or have sex on the kitchen counter, or stare at giraffes at the zoo.” 

“I’m not saying that it will. But…I mean, don’t relationships need variety?” 

“Do they?” Miranda raised an imperious eyebrow. “You were YouTubing Oprah again, weren’t you?” 

Andy gave a sheepish grin. “How’d you know?” 

Miranda sighed. “You only get overly-sentimental and insecure when you watch her or read backdated issues of Cosmopolitan in the waiting room.” 

“I know, I know. I just thought it might be good for us to make plans to do something.” 

“What haven’t we done?” 

Andy pursed her lips and carefully considered the question. After a brief pause, Miranda gave a triumphant smile. 

“You can’t think of anything. That’s because we’ve done it all.” 

“We haven’t, um, gone on a safari in Africa.” 

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Only because you are as much of a slave to your job as I am, and you accepted an assignment for the week we were meant to go.” 

“Point made.” 

Miranda placed The Book on the nightstand with her glasses and curled her arms around Andy’s shoulders, pulling her close. “It gets a little tiring after a while to do so many things just for the sake of saying we did them. You and I are both set in who we are as individuals—“

“Some more than others.” 

Miranda pinched Andy’s arm. “If we enjoy spending quiet weekends together at home, why ruin those moments by putting ourselves in ridiculous situations? That’s not who we are.” 

“It’s fun while we’re doing it though, isn’t it?” 

“Sometimes. The rest of the time, we might as well be forcing square pegs through round holes.” Miranda rubbed her hand along Andy’s arm. 

“When did you become the philosophical, rational partner in the relationship?” Andy nuzzled her head against Miranda’s shoulder. “Usually I’m the one who talks us through this stuff.”

“We do everything, remember? I’ve picked it up along the way.” 

“You are resourceful.” 

“I’m glad you’ve finally realized.” 

Andy was silent for a moment, inhaling the familiar scent of Miranda’s freshly washed hair. “I will admit…I’m glad the girls will be with their father this weekend.” 

“It is rather nice that our lives will not be dictated by their whims for two days.” Miranda kissed the top of Andy’s head. “You’re only supporting my point, you realize.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” She sighed. “It is kinda nice to just relax and be us.”

“Isn’t it?” 

“Mmm. I suppose when all has been said and all has been done, there’s nothing much left to be but us.” 

“Unless you’d rather us become assassins or vampires or some such nonsense.”

“Oooh, can I be a vampire assassin? That sounds so much more fun than being an assistant editor.” 

“Go right ahead, darling. However, do keep in mind that you will be slaying and bloodsucking on your own.” 

“That’s all right. I’ll bring you Irv’s bloodless head on a silver platter.” 

Miranda chuckled. “And I’ll give you sex in return.” 

Andy twisted her body, pressing her lips against her lover’s cheekbone. “Sure I can’t change your mind?” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

Andy waited a beat. “Have you thought about it yet?” 

“Are you a child?” 

“A child with a high sex drive and a sexy girlfriend? I think not.” 

“A teenage boy then.” Miranda kissed her lips gently. “I may be open to persuasion.”

After several glorious minutes of slow, sweet kisses, Andy pulled away and bent her forehead against Miranda’s. “I’ve sorta lost the mood now.” 

Miranda chuckled. “Shall we sleep?” 

Andy nodded and they each turned off their respective nightstand lamps. Once the room had lost its illumination, they instinctively moved towards the center of the bed, seeking each other out. Limbs entwined and lazy kisses exchanged, Andy offered a content sigh. “Goodnight, love.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Andy kissed Miranda’s collarbone. 

“Andrea?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Plan to spend a majority of this weekend in bed.” 

Andy fell asleep grinning like an idiot. 

\----


End file.
